This invention relates to electrically operated stapling devices and, more particularly, to devices in this category which are provided with electronic control circuitry for supplying unidirectional electronic impulses for operating the staple driving blade of the device.
Electrically operated stapling devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,179,866, 3,347,441, 3,347,438, 3,469,122, 3,482,754 and 3,524,575. Electronic control circuits for operating such stapling devices as that of U.S. Pat. No. 3,179,866 are described and claimed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,215,864 and 3,267,337. The aim of the latter is to supply the solenoid coil which actuates the staple driver blade with a unidirectional electric pulse derived from not more than one cycle of an alternating current source. The rationale of such a concept is that this single-cycle pulse is of sufficiently short duration to operate the driver blade without interfering with its return to the retracted position, thereby insuring the driving of only a single staple during a discrete period of operation of the stapling device.